Babysitt-Hearts
by MV-232
Summary: Trafalgar Law vient d'entrer dans le Nouveau Monde. A peine arrive-t-il sur la première île qu'il a déjà un rival d'éliminé... Ou plutôt "une" rivale : une petite fille au cheveux rose terriblement gloutonne mais étrangement jeune. Il décide de la prendre avec lui comme "otage" mais... A ses risques et périls.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

J'entame le premier chapitre de "Babysitt-Hearts" qui va être ma deuxième fiction la plus importante avec une autre de mes fics.

J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête en sortant du ciné donc je ne sais pas si la fic' va être longue, courte... Mais je prends vos critiques (positives ou négatives) pour savoir ce que je fais ensuite.

Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, Maitre Oda ne voulant pas céder ses droits d'auteurs à une fan-girl.

* * *

Il la regardait. Voilà quinze bonnes minutes qu'il n'avait pas bougé, pas réfléchit ni même émit la moindre pensée. Elle était là, à pleurer devant lui, assise sur le sol dans ses vêtements trop grands.

Trafalgar Law était un des pirates de la pire génération, il le savait. Il avait de nombreux rivaux, un équipage qui le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde, le Gouvernement Mondial qui le poursuivrait aussi jusqu'au bout du monde, sa réputation cruelle l'accompagnant. Il avait quitté North Blue, avait franchi Reverse Mountain, avait parcouru Grand Line avec difficulté tout en se faisant un nom en tant que Supernova et se trouvait maintenant dans le Nouveau Monde.

A peine eut-il quitté l'île des Hommes-Poissons qu'il s'arrêta sur la première île de la deuxième partie de Grand line, histoire de jauger le danger qui pourrait advenir dans un futur proche.

La première chose qu'il avait put dire quand il avait posé un pied à terre, c'est qu'il semblait y avoir de l'agitation sur l'île, non pas déserte, au contraire. Une ville, tout à fait correcte, tranquille, c'est ce qu'il avait vu après son arrivé. Hormis quelques soldats courant à droite et à gauche semblant chercher quelqu'un avec précipitation et inquiétude, rien d'inquiétant.

La chose qui avait attiré son attention était des pleurs d'un enfant, ou plutôt d'un bébé. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, hormis lui et son second, l'accompagnant. Le reste de l'équipage regardant les vitrines des magasins environnants. Il avait alors tourné, seul dans une ruelle sur sa gauche, suivant le bruit.

Là, il l'avait vu. Il s'était approché et l'avait regardé, fasciné. Un bébé, les cheveux roses, assis par terre dans un short à bretelles et un T-shirt trop grands. La première chose qu'il avait remarquée était ses yeux mauves. A la vue de bottes noires et du chapeau à côté de ce bébé, c'était une fille.

Un quart d'heure était passé, durant lequel il l'avait regardé pleurer, fasciné. Finalement, un sourire effrayant s'étira sur son visage. Qu'elle femme avait le pouvoir de modifier son âge et celui des autres ? Et surtout, qui a l'habitude de porter des vêtements aussi féminins ?

Trafalgar se pencha vers elle et lui toucha le nez du bout des doigts. Aucunes réactions hormis les pleurs incessants. Aucuns pièges ne s'étaient déclenchés, il était toujours lui-même, n'ayant suivi aucunes attaques.

Cette fois, il n'hésita pas. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, ramassa ses affaires autour et partit tranquillement. Après tout, il semblerait qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'instant. Et puis, si elle décidait de vieillir soudainement, elle serait dans ses bras, un ''Room'' suffisant pour régler le problème. Pourtant, elle lui semblait un peu trop jeune. Son instinct lui disait que c'était bien une de sa rivale.

Quand il eut rejoint son équipage devant le sous-marin, leur première réaction fut d'écarquiller les yeux. Poussant un soupir de découragement, Law monta sur le pont, la tenant toujours dans ses bras. Un des membres de son équipage se détacha du groupe et s'interposa.

« Capitaine ! Vous ne compter tout de même pas emmener ce bébé avec nous !?

_ Sachi…

_ Il appartient bien à quelqu'un, non ?! De plus, on ne peut pas emmener un enfant en bas âge avec nous !

_ Sachi, avant tout, ce n'est pas un bébé. »

Laissant un silence planer, Trafalgar contourna son nakama et ouvrit la porte du sous marin, et avant de s'y engouffrer, lui lança :

« C'est un otage. »

* * *

Et voilà.

Si vous avez lui le résumé (ce que 99.9% d'entre vous auront fait) vous saureez qui est le bébé.

Au revoir, amis lecteurs ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Désolé pour le retard, j'avais pas mal de boulot cette semaine.

Vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à tant de reviews. Merci beaucoup, ça m'encourage à mettre la suite. Voici maintenant le chapitre 2 ^^

* * *

« Capitaine, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer. Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? »

Trafalgar soupira de nouveau. Cela faisait à peine deux heures qu'il avait quitté l'île et déjà les problèmes commençaient. Les cris de Bonney résonnaient dans tout le sous-marin, donnant une migraine à la grande majorité de l'équipage. Sachi, à bout de nerfs, l'avait prise et s'était dirigé vers la cabine de son capitaine.

Law se leva et regarda le petit monstre dans les bras de son nakama. Petite, fragile, sans défense mais insupportable, voilà comment Law considérait Bonney.

« Capitaine, on en a marre de l'entendre hurler sans arrêt. Se plaignit Sachi, excédé.

_ Passe-là moi. »

Sachi la tendit à son capitaine avant de se sauver en courant, heureux de s'en être débarrasser. Law se sentit bien seul tout à coup puis, baissa les yeux vers le petit paquet dans ses bras. La petite se débattait et pleurait, bien entendu.

Le chirurgien tenta de la bercer, sans succès visiblement car les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Finalement, il sortit de sa chambre, Bonney toujours dans ces bras. Il croisa plusieurs de ses nakamas dans les couloirs, la plus part semblant extrêmement fatigués Sachi n'avait pas exagéré quand il disait que la petite leur était insupportable. Law traversa son sous-marin avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Certes, il ne savait pas grand-chose sur l'art et la manière de s'occuper d'un enfant en bas âge mais il se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

/.::.\

Il la posa sur un des lits puis chercha plusieurs appareils pour l'ausculter. La première chose qu'il fit est de lui ouvrir la bouche avec un bâtonnet en bois. La petite n'avait aucun problème avec sa gorge, ni avec ses cordes vocales et pourtant elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

C'est lorsque qu'elle commença à mâchouiller le bâtonnet que Law comprit le problème. Il avait en face de lui Jewerly Bonney, la pirate la plus vorace de tout le Nouveau Monde. C'est clair que son estomac avait rétrécit avec elle, donc elle aurait faim beaucoup plus rapidement.

Il retira le morceau de bois en piteux état, devant les protestations de Bonney. Law finit par la reprendre dans ces bras, direction la cuisine.

/.::.\

« Penguin !

_ Aye, Capitaine !

_ Il reste quelque chose à manger ? »

Penguin, derrière les fourneaux, se tourna vers son capitaine. Il se retint de rire en voyant la tête de Law : ce dernier avait les cheveux en bataille, la petite ayant attrapé son bonnet.

« On est en plein milieu de l'après-midi, Capitaine. Manger à cette heure-ci n'est pas raisonnable. »

Penguin avala difficilement sa salive quand il vu le regard noir que lui lança son Capitaine.

« Euh… On va faire une exception. »

Penguin prépara de la bouillie tandis que Law prit une chaise et s'assit en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, le cuisinier des Hearts tandis le plat à son Capitaine qui s'en saisit. Alors qu'il tendit une cuillerée de bouillie à la petite, cette dernière la lui envoya dans la figure.

Penguin regarda Trafalgar, horrifié. S'attendant au pire, il détourna son regard pour ne pas voir le massacre qui allait avoir lieu.

Il fut surpris par ce qu'il entendit. Ce fut non pas le bruit d'un scalpel ou d'un autre outil tranchant mais les rires d'un enfant.

Quand il se retourna, Bonney riait aux éclats tandis que Law regrettait vraiment d'avoir emmener avec lui le pire bambin du monde.

* * *

Court, court je sais mais j'aime bien les petit chapitres avec pleins de détails.

Alors, quelles bêtises notre adorables Bonney fera dans le prochain chapitre ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/soir !

Bon bah, désolé pour le retard, il m'est arrivé plein de trucs et j'ai pas franchement eu le temps de poster le chapitre avant mais il est là et c'est le plus important. Je sais pas si j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews mais en tout cas, ça me fais très plaisir, vraiment !

* * *

« On ne survivra pas si elle reste avec nous...

_ J'en peux plus de l'entendre hurler à longueur de journée !

_ Le capitaine ne voudra jamais s'en débarrasser.

_ Moi, je m'en méfierai. »

Pendant que Law était partit se changer après l'incident de la bouillie, les Hearts, eux, menaient un débat dans la salle des machines. Après tout, c'était le seul endroit où le petit monstre aurait du mal à se rendre vu la chaleur qui y régnait.

« On fait quoi alors ?

_ On voit déjà comment va évoluer la situation.

_ Avec un peu de chance, Law voudra s'en débarrasser. »

De son côté, le capitaine des Hearts sortit de la douche torse nu et les cheveux encore humides. Elle ne l'avait pas loupé : ses cheveux sentaient encore les légumes verts et il son sweat se trouvait taché en plein milieu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers son lit. La petite, ayant réussi à s'assoir durant son absence, mâchouillait quelque chose de blancs avec des taches noires. Aussitôt; il remarqua la disparition de son bonnet et fit le lien avec ce qu'il voyait devant lui.

« Tu compte me faire vivre un enfer si j'ai bien compris, n'est-ce pas Miss ? »

La petite sursauta au son de sa voix et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Law soupira et ouvrit son armoire, en quête d'un nouveau haut qui pourrait lui convenir. C'est à ce moment là que Bonney eu la bonne idée de ramper jusqu'au bord du lit. Après avoir, avec une très longue réflexion, choisit un t-shirt, le capitaine des Hearts se retourna et eu le réflexe d'utiliser son shambles pour échanger Bonney avec son vêtement, se retrouvant avec elle dans ses bras et le t-shirt étalé sur le sol.

Après un instant de frayeur, Bonney éclata de rire tout en secouant son bonnet tandis que Law la dévisageait avec inquiétude. Il se rendit compte que de garder un enfant n'allait pas être aussi simple que prévu, surtout quand l'enfant en question prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter son baby-sitter. C'est après un énième soupir que Law quitta sa cabine, direction la salle principale.

/.::.\

« Quinte flush.

_ Carré.

_ Arg !»

Sachi, Penguin et Jean-Bart, ayant quitté la "réunion" avant la fin, passait le temps avec un jeu de cartes connu de tous : le poker.

« Perdu Sachi, Lança Penguin, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Vous avez triché, j'en suis sûr ! Hurla le perdant.

_ As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ? Lui rétorqua son ami.

_ Euh... »

A ce moment là, Jean-Bart tourna la tête et aperçu son capitaine qui poussait la porte, la petite dans ses bras.

« Aye, capitaine ! »

Sachi et Penguin arrêtèrent de parler et se retournèrent pour voir un Trafalgar Law qui tendait un petit enfant aux cheveux roses vers eux. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, Law soupira encore une fois et leur dit :

« Vous allez me la garder le temps que je me repose un peu, c'est-à-dire toute la nuit. »

Et c'est sur ces paroles que Law quitta la pièce, laissant Bonney assise devant les deux amis. La petite leur fit en grand sourire et se mit à pleurer tout-à-coup. Ses cris résonnants, Jean-Bart, Sachi et Penguin furent forcer de se boucher les oreilles pour le plus entendre le bruit insupportable, mais au bout d'un moment...

« Raaah, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! »

Penguin la pris dans ses bras et la réponse lui vint immédiatement.

« Euh, qui sait changer une couche ici ? »

* * *

Et voilà ! Quelle joie de s'occuper d'un enfant n'est ce pas ^^

Bon bah, une 'tite review pour l'auteure ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Bon bah après avoir passé ma journée d'hier et ce matin, je vous poste le chapitre 4 ! Remerciements à ClaireZoRonoa, Rock27128, Kyona-sama et Guest pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragé !

* * *

« Accroche ça là.

_ Non, je te dis que ça se met ici.

_ Donc, je dois passer ça par là ?

_ Non, ça ne tiendra pas.

_ Bah pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas ?!

_ Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour changer des couches.

_ Parce que tu crois que je fais ça tous les jours ?! »

Sachi et Penguin essayaient, tant bien que mal, de changer la couche de Bonney. Assis non loin de là, le reste des Hearts les regardaient avec à la fois un sourire amusé et attendri. Quoi de plus amusant et de mignon que de regarder deux personnes s'occuper d'un enfant ? Surtout quand les deux babysitters galéraient pour changer une unique couche. Bepo observait avec intérêt la scène, captivé et intrigué par les étranges coutumes humaines. Jean-Bart, lui, pensait à ce qu'allait faire son capitaine dans un futur proche. Après tout, il a peut-être une rivale en moins mais d'autres obstacles iraient se mettre en travers de sa route. Il fut tirer de ses réflexions par un cri de joie venant de Sachi et les applaudissements des personnes présentes :

« On a réussi à lui mettre une couche ! »

Les applaudissements et les sifflements fusèrent pendant que Bonney leur souriait. Quelques heures auparavant, pourtant, personne ne voulait qu'elle reste ici sous prétexte qu'elle pourrait être dangereuse. Ces pensées et paroles furent vite oubliées après les sourires et les rires de Bonney qui débordait de joie et d'énergie.

Pendant ce temps, Law ne partageait pas cette bonne humeur. Allongé sur son lit, un livre posé non loin, il réfléchissait. Avoir emmené Bonney avec lui était peut-ête une mauvaise idée. De sa cabine, il pouvait entendre l'ambiance joyeuse qui se déroulait dans la salle principale. Il pouvait entendre que son équipage appréciait beaucoup l'enfant, beaucoup trop même. S'il venait à se séparer d'elle, ce qui serait fort probable car elle restait sa rivale, la plus part de ses nakamas perdrait leur motivation. Il avait pourtant eu des échos de la "petite réunion" dans la salle des machines; réunion qui ne disait pas vraiment du bien de Bonney. Et pourtant ils s'étaient attachés à elle.

Law se redressa, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, et attrapa le livre à côté de lui. Il commença à le lire sans vraiment faire attention à son contenu, sans vraiment le lire, survolant les pages du regard. Il referma le livre, n'ayant plus d'intérêt à ses yeux.

Une question lui vint en tête : où est ce que la petite allait dormir ? Dans la cabine de l'équipage ? Non merci. Son équipage n'était pas une bande de sauvages, loin de là mais ils ne sont pas les mieux placés pour s'occuper d'un bébé. Avec Bepo ? Il sait très bien que son second est confortable pour dormir, mais il est mauvais de dormir avec un animal, aussi pacifiste soit il. Avec lui ? Il avait peut être lu plusieurs livres sur le développement d'un enfant pour sa culture personnelle mais ils était loin d'être le mieux placé. Mais après tout, on est jamais mieux servi que par soi même.

Trafalgar se leva et quitta sa cabine, suivant le bruit des rires et de la bonne humeur.

Quand il arriva dans la salle principale, il trouva son équipage se disputant pour Bonney qui jouait avec Penguin.

« Passe la-moi !

_ Non, elle joue avec moi là.

_ Je réserve ma place pour demain.

_ Allez, on peut la prendre dans nos bras ?

_ Soit sympa Penguin...

_ On croirait vraiment que c'est toi le père.

_ Faut partager tu sais.

_ Autant d'affection va pas la tuer qu'on sache ? »

Law se trouvait un peu... Surpris. Son équipage se disputait pour un bébé ! Des pirates tout de même ! Ils étaient tellement occupés qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un était entré. Law se racla la gorge bruyamment, histoire d'avoir un peu d'attention. Il ne récolta qu'une parole :

« Ah, capitaine, vous tombez bien. Est-ce que nous aussi on pourrait s'occuper de Bonney ? Elle est vraiment trop mignonne. »

Un silence s'installa. Cette fois, l'attention n'était plus sur Bonney mais sur Law qui, semblait il, avait une légère envie de découper quelqu'un.

« Penguin, donne là moi. »

L'interpellé marqua un moment d'hésitation, de peur que les intentions de son capitaine ne soient pas pour le bien de la petite.

« Capitaine... Vous n'allez tout de même pas lui-

_ Je vais la mettre au lit vu qu'il se fait tard alors donne la-moi. »

C'est avec réticence que Penguin lui tendit Bonney. Il la pris dans ses bras et quitta la salle sous le regard inquiet de ses nakamas. La petite se débattait énergiquement dans ses bras, mais sans pleurer.

Arrivé dans sa cabine, Law se demanda alors où elle allait dormir. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mobilier dans sa cabine : un lit, un bureau, une armoire, des étagères et une bibliothèque. Il savait très bien qu'il était déconseillé de dormir avec un enfant mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il s'allongea sur le lit et la mit à côté de lui. Après quelques protestations à coups de pieds, Bonney finit par s'endormir, rejointe par Law quelques minutes après.

* * *

_Et Tadaaa ! Le chapitre a été mis. Alors, comment va se passer la nuit pour les Hearts, que se passera-t-il le lendemain ? La suite au prochain chapitre !_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/soir !

Déjà un grand merci à ClaireZoRonoa, Jyanadavega , Rock2712 et Lawerance pour vos reviews, j'essayerai de suivre vos conseils même si ce n'est pas toujours évident pour moi mais bon ^^'

On va entrer dans le vif du sujet à la fin de ce chapitre alors... C'est parti !

* * *

C'est avec une difficulté sans nom que Law se réveilla. Bonney ayant bougé toute la nuit, il s'était souvent réveillé et avait eu beaucoup de mal à se rendormir. Il s'étira avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa "colocataire". Cette dernière mâchouillait tranquillement un bout des draps, assise à côté de lui. Un détail choquant marqua le capitaine des Hearts : les cheveux roses de Bonney avaient poussé d'au moins un bon centimètre. Elle semblait avoir grandit aussi, suffisamment pour que Law s'en rende compte.

Il tenta de l'arracher à son pauvre drap couvert de salive... Sans grand succès. Bonney se débattait et s'accrochait furieusement au morceau de tissu tandis que de l'autre côté, Law essayait de lui faire lâché prise. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Laissant la petite à sa principale activité - soit le bavage sur tissu-, Law ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et cria le nom de son second qui arriva quelques minutes après.

« Aye capitaine.

_ Bepo, demande à Penguin si il peut m'apporter de la nourriture pour bébé.

_ De la nourriture pour bébé ?

_ Oui. »

C'est dans un état songeur que Bepo parti en direction de la cuisine, laissant son capitaine seul. Quand Law se retourna, Bonney avait lâché le drap et s'attaquait à présent à l'oreiller. Faire une lessive allait être une obligation maintenant. Trafalgar observa Bonney en attendant Penguin et le petit déjeuner. Elle semblait insouciante, ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était une Supernovae et une des pirates les plus recherchés. Quelques pensées lui traversèrent à nouveau l'esprit : et si elle restait comme ça jusqu'à la fin de se jours ? Qui s'en occuperai ? Lui ? Certainement pas, vouloir trouver le One Piece est déjà fatiguant alors si en plus il doit garder un enfant...

Quelques coups à la porte le ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Entrez. »

Penguin tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Ses bras se trouvaient chargés de plusieurs objets et aliments : deux cuillères, quelques assiettes, un biberon avec du lait dedans et des pancakes.

« Voilà capitaine. J'ai trouvé un biberon pour Bonney et je vous ai fait des pancakes.

_ Merci Penguin. Tu peux me poser ça sur le lit. »

L'homme au bonnet déposa son chargement sur le lit mais ne partit pas tout de suite comme l'espérait Law. Il resta plutôt à contempler Bonney qui avait quitté l'oreiller et rampait en direction du petit déjeuner, les yeux brillant et la bouche ouverte. Elle tendit son petit bras en direction du premier pancake mais fut soulevé dans les airs au dernier moment par Law qui l'avait enfin attrapé. Elle geignit puis commença à se débattre quand le capitaine la serra contre lui. Sachi souri légèrement.

« Dites capitaine, on pourrait s'occuper de Bonney cet après-midi ?

_ Et pourquoi donc ?

_ Bah, c'est qu'elle est tellement mignonne qu'on a tous envie de s'en occuper... »

Law soupira et mit la petite dans les bras de son nakama avant de sortir en lui disant :

« Tu peux lui donner son petit déjeuner aussi. »

Penguin se retrouva un peu perdu à ce moment là, Bonney dans ses bras. Il baissa les yeux sur le petit bout de chou qui le regardait avec de grands yeux et tendait sa main vers lui. Comment ne pas fondre devant cette petite bouille craquante... C'est ce que se demanda Penguin à ce moment là, avant de se sentir étrangement mal.

« Capitaine ! »

Penguin eu le temps de poser Bonney sur le lit avant de tomber sur le sol, trouvant le monde bien grand tout à coup. Ses vêtement lui paraissaient gigantesques et son bonnet lui tomba devant les yeux. C'est avec une voix soprano qu'il cria un grand :

« CAPITAINE ! »

* * *

_Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Penguin ? Comment va réagir le capitaine des Hearts ? La suite au prochain chapitre..._


End file.
